Alls Fair In True Love And War!
by YellowxKunoichixIno
Summary: Um, first FF, so please be nice! In This High School, there are two groups of people. What happens when Ino and Sakura switch there roles and find themselfs in love with the same person again? I suck at sums sorry! ShikaIno, SasuSaku, ect ect. AU.


**Alls Fair In True Love And War! Chapter One: **

This is the first story that I've posted on , because I'm shy, stupid and don't have lots of free time on my hands. I hope everyone enjoys!

**DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own Naruto. I would love too, we can all dream, but none of us, unless your Kishimoto-sensei, can own it. T-T**

High School, High School. Nobody hates it, few people like it. That's how it was for Ino, anyway. She sometimes loved it. Usually hated it.

Unlike in Middle School, she hung out with her real friends. Therefor she was labled as "Lame, dork, freak, or anime geek"since her friends were those things.

This time, Sakura got the popularity. The social rep. And Ino was sure happier without it. But the only thing is, Sakura might get the guy. For the second time, Sakura and Ino were in love with the same guy; this time it was Shikamaru. Sure, Ino was one of his best friends, but Sakura was the popular one. And she knew from experience that popular girls get all the guys horney.

But today, Ino didn't want to think about that. She just wanted to enjoy the time she was spending with her friends. Even if that place was the same place they'd been in every week of the year. The prinipals office.

"Ah! Geez, why do we always get caught!?", Naruto, sitting across from her, said, looking down.

"Cuz Shikamaru's too lazy to plan things out; he'd rather get caught!", Ino told him matter-of-factly. "Sheesh! We have a genious on our side, but one who totally LACKS motivation!,"She sighed to herself.

"Ino, I see why you're not popular anymore! You're so loud and annoying! Kinda like Naruto...", Kiba said, as he shook his head in shame.

"What was that?!", she barked, but let it go.

The whole groups' heads fell, and they sighed. This week had been exceptionally bad. Not only had they been caught four times this week, they'd also been called down for bad grades! What a week. And what a group.

"Ino, Naruto, Shikamaru, Kiba and Temari? Tsunade-sama will see you now", Shizune smiled at them. "Y'know, when will you guys learn. Pulling pranks and never getting caught", she told them, as she led them to the principal's office.

Of course, their victems were there. They had excpected that. Tenten, Sakura, Sasuke, Hinata, Gaara, and Shino. The traitors; the popular ones.

Long ago, back in elementry school, they had all been friends. Always together, always laughing, smiling. Then came the first break-up. Sakura vs. Ino. The whole group went their seperate ways in Middle School, leaving Ino to feel bad and guilty while being loved and worshipped.

Then they came into High School. The roles switched around as Ino got to play the geek and Sakura is now the Goddess of Freshmen, as they liked to call her. But both sides of the croud new. They wouldn't have it any other way.

Even though she didn't seem it, Ino loved hanging around these losers. LOved getting in trouble with them, too. Becuase everyone was always smiling, always laughing. Always agrueing, too. She especially liked hanging out with her crush, Shikamaru. She thought... No, she KNEW that she loved this life better then the social rep and popularity life she had back in Middle School. No more caring about her clothes, what she looked like, what she said, who she liked... She wondered if Sakura felt the same. She hoped she did, she knew that bitch deserved to die.

She gets Sasuke, but she's now in love with Shikamaru; while still dating Sasuke?! That's not right. Every single one of Ino's friends agree. Ino should have gotten the guy. And should get him every single time.

Tsunade-sama, the principal of the school, looked angry and dissapointed. This paticular group of students were only freshmen, yet they've gotten sent to the principal's office more times then any senior in the school. They were very... Problematic.

She sighed when she finally opened her eyes to see Haruno Sakura and Yamanaka Ino giving each other death glares, whilst Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto were girving each other death _threats._

"Quiet! Shut up and look at me!", she finally yelled, after several minutes of watching them.

Both sides quickly did what they were told. They were so used to it, it was as if they knew what was going to happen next.

"Will somebody from each side please tell me what happened?", Tsunade-sama asked them. They looked so nervous and on-edge, so she gave them all a quick smile. Though neither of them really deserved it.

Yamanaka Ino and Haruno Sakura raised their hands. At the exact same time. Then, still at the same time, they both said, "Yes m'lady, I'd love too!". Then they glared at each other.

"But _I'll_ go first!", Ino told Tsunade, who just plain nodded. Hell, she didn't care who went first! Just as long as it was the truth.

Yep, she knew exactly what she was going to say. She knew how to prove to Tsunade-sama why Sakura shouldn't be here. Why she should be hated. She's had this planned out for days. Months, even. She'd been waiting to get her revenge. Her sweet, sweet revenge.


End file.
